Donald Trump
Donald Trump battled Ebenezer Scrooge in Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge, preceding J. P. Morgan, Kanye West, and the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper Donald John Trump, Sr. was born June 14, 1946 and is an American business magnate, investor, television personality, and author. He is the chairman and president of The Trump Organization and the founder of Trump Entertainment Resorts. Trump's extravagant lifestyle, outspoken manner, and role on the NBC reality show The Apprentice have made him a well-known celebrity. He was ranked 17th on the 2011 Forbes Celebrity 100 list. Considered one of best known real estate entrepreneurs in the United States, Trump is the son of Fred Trump, a wealthy New York City real-estate developer. He worked for his father's firm, Elizabeth Trump & Son, while attending the Wharton School of the University of Pennsylvania, and in 1968, officially joined the company. He was given control of the company in 1971 and renamed it The Trump Organization. In 2010, Trump expressed an interest in becoming a candidate for President of the United States in the 2012 election, though in May 2011, he announced he would not be a candidate. Trump was a featured speaker at the 2013 Conservative Political Action Conference (CPAC). In 2013, Trump spent over $1 million to research a possible run for president of the United States in 2016. Lyrics Wake up, Scrooge! I'm about to take a Dickens of a dump, On this lonely, homely, little miserable grump! I'm like the star on a Christmas tree! You're like the stump! I'm not known for my heart, but you're still getting trumped! You remind me of my ex-wife in a bikini 'cause you disgust me. Keep your TB from Tiny Timmy away from me; don't even touch me! I don't shake hands; I don't make fans! I ruin rappers faster than Scottish lands! Even Jay-Z knows what a pimp I am! I got my name on the front of the business, man! My raps will haunt you, make you think you're going insane! You're about to get whooped by three emcees of the ethereal plane, So when the clock strikes, prepare to enter a world of Christmas pain! 'Cause I'm out! I got my own f***ing problems; call me 2 Chainz! Scrapped lyrics You're like a picture of my ex-wife, because you disgust me! Trivia *Since the battle he appears in is based off the story of A Christmas Carol, he represents the character of Jacob Marley. *He carries two chains, which represents the chains Marley had in the story. **This is also referenced in his line, "'Cause I'm out! I got my own f***ing problems; call me 2 Chainz!" *Donald Trump was the second character to have one of their lines be censored, the first being Luigi. The reason being that Trump's show, The Apprentice, always censors profanity, therefore being a cultural reference. **Both of these rappers were portrayed by Nice Peter. *The real Donald Trump tweeted, "What's with this rap stuff with me and Ebenezer Scrooge?" with a link to the battle, meaning he watched it. https://twitter.com/realDonaldTrump/status/414073211689529344 **He is the second character to have responded to the battle he appeared in, the first was Skrillex, who responded by rapping the battle live. The third was Stephen King. *He is the second title rapper of Season 3 to only have one verse, the first being Darth Vader, and the third being Bill Nye. Gallery TrumpReactionERB.png|Trump's confirmation of seeing the battle on Twitter References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge Category:Nice Peter